Sakura's Shoto Fan Club
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Sakura starts her own Fan Club that idolizes Ryu and all the other guys who share the similar discipline! When Karen finds out about this, she tries to spoil the fun. It’s an all out girl fest from here on out! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's Shoto Fan Club**

**By:** Time Master (T.M.)

**Genre: **Humor

**Written:** February 2006

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Capcom or its awesome characters!

* * *

**_Intro: The Shoto Club_**

"Welcome everyone to Sakura's Shoto Fan Club!!! We are all here to idolize and worship the greatest guys to ever walk the face of the earth. So let's get this meeting started!!!" Sakura cheered from upon a stage in front of thousands of female fans inside of a giant arena.

_Meet Sakura, the spunky young Street Fighter with a heart of gold. She looks up to Ryu, the warrior who she takes after. One day she decides to take her love for Ryu and the other Shoto-Clones and create a worldwide fan club honoring those warriors._

The gargantuan mass of female fans screamed and cheered after Sakura spoke those words.

"Okay! First order of business! Roll call!!!" Sakura said excitingly, pulling out a very long list of names that stretched for miles.

From behind the stage, another girl was watching the event in secret.

"That stupid Sakura and her cutesy goody-two-shoe fan club. Well, I won't let her bask in all the glory!" the girl schemed, wearing a wide grin on her face.

_Now meet Karin, rival and archenemy to Sakura. This rich brat will flaunt her superiority in any way possible in hopes to ruin anything Sakura tries to do. This club is no exception._

Before Karin could start taking some sort of action, an enormous shadow loomed over her from behind.

"Like, who are you and what do you want?" Karin said as she turned around, only to be grabbed by the neck by a giant bouncer and thrown out the back door.

Back up front on stage, Sakura has somehow finished roll call.

"Right! Now let's continue on to the next order of business! Let me introduce the five Shoto-Cuties, who will be joining us later today!" Sakura continued.

From behind her, five banners rolled down the curtains on the stage. Each banner showed a picture of each of the guys featured in this club. They were: Sean, Akuma, Dan, Ken, and of course: Ryu! The fans cheered wildly to the point were security had to help restrain the girls from storming the stage and grabbing one of the banners for their own.

**_End of Intro_**

* * *

**Time Master**: So how is it so far? Gimmie reviews please, or Sakura will do a Shinkuu Hadoken on you! 

**Sakura**: I will not! That's so rude!

**Time Master**: Well, what would you do then?

**Sakura**: …I would kick them!

**Time Master**: O.o


	2. Chapter 2

_**Introducing Sean**_

"All right then, moving on! Next I'm going to tell you about my trip to Brazil where I first met the lovable, huggable Sean!" Sakura continued as a large white projection screen suddenly appeared from behind her.

"Lovable…and huggable? That girl is sick!" Karin growled. This time she had found a way back into the arena, and was hanging high above the stage, suspended on a rope tied to a bar on the ceiling. She was dressed in all black and surveyed the entire arena with a pair of binoculars. "Does she know all of the crap I went though to try and prevent her from finding Sean in the first place?!"

At that time the lights dimmed and the film began rolling on the projection screen.

"Oh god…this brings back some awful memories…" Karin growled as she looked on as the film played.

_**Flashback of What Happened In Brazil: Sakura's POVAs Shown In Movie**_

Sakura was wandering aimlessly through a dense and misty jungle.

"Geez, I can't see anything from down here. Maybe I should have let the pilot land the plane near the airport instead of diving out the side door over the middle of the jungle…on second thought…that Spanish pilot was kinda creepy with that mask and claw in all…" Sakura said to herself as she continued to tread through the thicket.

Brushing through some giant plants and other tropical foliage, she eventually arrived in a swamp-like area where a small hut stood.

"Hey…I wonder if anyone lives here…" Sakura said, before seeing something large and green wandered into view. "Ack! A monster!" she yelled, running up a nearby banana tree to hide.

That green beast was none other than Blanka. He yawned as he looked around for something to eat. He stopped by the banana tree and slammed his fist into it hard enough hoping for some bananas to fall down, but instead he knocked Sakura down and he caught her instead.

Sakura smiled nervously as Blanka examined her closely.

"Um…hiya…say…can you tell me how to get to Brazil's International Airport? I have someone I need to meet there…" she said, smiling innocently.

Blanka set her down and pointed the direction she needed to go. Sakura thanked him and was on her way again.

**Back At The Arena**

"And there you have it! Afterwards, I met with Sean at the airport and asked him if he would visit us live today! And guess what he said!!!" Sakura said excitedly, the entire arena cheering wildly as Sean himself stepped out from behind the curtains.

"Hmph…Sakura thinks she got through the jungles easy in all, but me? I nearly, like, killed myself trying to foil her plans!" Karin said angrily, gritting her teeth.

**_Flashback of What Happened In Brazil: Karin's POV_**

"Ow ow ow ow OW!!!!" Karin shouted as she was trying to run from a horde of insects that were chasing her all through the jungles of Brazil. She heaved heavily as she looked up and finally found Sakura. She looked very disheveled and had several bug-bite marks all over her body.

"No fair!!! I try to jump after her from the plane but the stupid parachute wouldn't work and what happens? I land right on top of a tree were the world's most dangerous insects reside!!! Damn she's pissing me off!" she growled, her face now looking like a giant grape.

She stealthily followed Sakura all the way to the swamp where her she encountered Blanka and got direction to her destiny. Karin was about to continue her pursuit when Blanka noticed her presence in the area.

"Hey! What's green and ugly doing? Why is he coming my direction….oh no!!! Eeeeeeeek!!!!" Karin screamed from behind some shrubs as Blanka immediately pounced onto her.

**Back At The Arena**

Karin shuddered.

"And since that event, that ugly green monster still thinks I'm his girlfriend!" Karin said, rolling her eyes, when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it. "STOP CALLING ME ON MY PHONE YOU GREEN FREAK!!!" Karin yelled at Blanka through her phone before hanging up.

Suddenly, the same bouncer who threw her out earlier flew up to her in a mini-helicopter.

"Uh...um...hello!" Karin said nervously as the bouncer pulled out some giant sheers and cut her rope, sending her falling down into a hole that opened up on stage directly below her.

"Before we start interviewing out Shoto Idols, let's introduce the next one!" Sakura said cheerfully, her fans chanting her name enthusiastically.

**_End of Introducing Sean_**

* * *

**Time Master**: Wasn't that awesome? 

**Karin**: Are you brain-dead?! That sucked! When am I gonna bask in the limelight?

**Sakura**: When you join my club, silly!

**Karin**: Oh shut it, Sakura. I'm off to get a tub of bug cream.

**Time Master**: My…she has such an anger problem…o.o

**Sakura**: Maybe..but she just looks so cute when she's mad!

**Time Mater**: v.v;


	3. Chapter 3

_**Introducing Dan**_

"Introducing the next idol for all of you adoring fans…Dan!!!"

The crowds cheered wildly as they awaited Dan Hibiki to make his appearance on stage.

**Meanwhile Behind Stage**

Dan was walking behind the curtain, holding a mirror to his face, ready to step out and please the crows of girls before him.

Behind a few stage props was also Karin, who hid just out of view, plotting to screw up Sakura's club meet.

"That good for nothing Dan shouldn't even be here. What these girls see in him I'll never know…" Karin mumbled to herself.

Taking a piece of string and tying it to a photograph of Dan she bought off the Internet, she leaned over a slid it out in front where Dan could see it.

Dan stopped and looked down at the photo of himself.

"What?! A photo of myself without my signature?! I'll save you, helpless self-portrait!" Dan proclaimed, shaking his fists at no one in particular. As he went down to grab it, Karin began pulling the string to make Dan chase after it. All the meanwhile, she pulled out a large club and prepared to whack Dan with it.

"Heheheheh, bye-bye Dan!" Karin said evilly, as she prepared to swing the club when she saw her victim 's shadow in view.

**WHAM!!!**

Karin swung as hard as she could when her target came upon her. Little did she knew, however, that it was not Dan she had just clubbed…

…It was that pesky Bouncer.

"…Oh no…" Karin whined as she was grabbed by the neck and flung out the back door, sliding upside-down across the street along the way.

Back at the club, Dan was met with wide applause and screams from the all-female audience as the pink shoto-clone passed out signed autographs to everyone.

"Isn't he the greatest? But that's not all we have tonight! Get read to meet the next handsome, awesome shoto-hunk!" Sakura announced to everyone with much enthusiasm.

_**End of Introducing Dan**_

* * *

**Karin**: Girls! How can you even like that ugly, pink gi-wearing dork?

**Sakura**: He has that smile that no one can resist! It's just so dreamy.

**Time Master**: She's got a point you know…

**Karin**: You two are a bunch of tasteless total idiots! Everyone knows the sexiest man alive is…

**Sakura**: …Zangief?

**Karin**: Zangief?!?! No! I'm not into big, piss-poor, hairy Russian meatheads!

**Zangief:** (Comes out of nowhere, grabs Karin, and begins beating the crap out of her)

**Karin: **No! Stop! Please! Help! Sakura! Time Master! Even that Bouncer dude! Anyone!!!!!!!!!!

**Sakura: **Aww. Aren't they just cute together?

**Time Master: **Ooh, let me get this on film!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Introducing Akuma**_

"Introducing the next idol for all of you adoring fans…the mysterious and enigmatic Akuma!!"

The crowd of girls cheered widely as Akuma in the flesh appeared before them on stage.

A bit of an odd moment for one person though, Karin was nowhere to be found.

Sakura gave Akuma a great big hug, followed by both of them taking a seat on stage for an interview.

"So tell us, Mr. Akuma, what do you do for a living?" Sakura asked the evil shoto-clone.

"I live in isolation from the rest of the world, perfecting my deadly martial arts so that I may use them on unsuspecting victims," Akuma explained.

Sakura laughed nervously as she continued on to the next question.

"Have you any rivalries with the other shoto-cuties?" Sakura asked next.

"None at the moment…but if anyone thinks they are greater than me, I will crush them!" Akuma warned, shaking his fist.

"I see…" Sakura responded, sweatdrop appearing on her forehead. "Okay, last question: You have millions of fans just like the other guys here on stage. How do you live with the fact that you could be bombarded but adoring fans at any given moment?"

Akuma grinned evilly.

"I can merely send them away with my special technique: The Raging Demon!" he boasted, laughing sinisterly.

Sakura smiled back nervously as she looked toward the audience.

"And there you have it folks!" Sakura said in her normal cheery tone, the crowd joining in with her.

_By the way…I bet you're wondering where Karin is right now. She currently is having lunch at a nearby fancy restaurant._

_**End of Introducing Akuma**_

* * *

**Time Master**: What the? Karin, I'm surprised you didn't try to ruin Sakura's club again! What's the matter, getting scared of that Bouncer? 

**Karin**: No you idiot! I just don't like being near Akuma! He is such a creep! C-R-E-E-P!

**Sakura**: But just look at his eyes! I see a strong soul who never gives up, who isn't afraid to get what he wants…even though he is kinda scary...

**Karin**: I see a psychotic murderer who'll Raging Demon someone if they even look at him funny!

**Time Master: **Here, take this then. (Hands Karin an Akuma plushy doll)

**Karin**: Well…I guess this isn't so bad…at least it can't hurt me…

**Sakura**: See! I knew you had a soft, nice side to ya!

**Karin**: Huh? What? No, no I don't! I still hate you, Sakura, and I hate this stupid Akuma doll even more! (Tosses the doll onto the ground and steps on it)

**Time Master**: Uh oh…you shouldn't have done that…

**Akuma**: (Out of nowhere, Akuma begins sliding into the area, in position to perform his Raging Demon on Karin)

**Karin**: Noooooooo! (Runs away from Akuma, while he is still perusing her in his Raging Demon stance.

**Time Master**: Well that was interesting…

**Sakura**: Indeed. O.o


	5. Chapter 5

_**Introducing Ken**_

"Introducing the next idol for all of you adoring fans…the rich and sexy Ken Masters!!!"

The crowds cheered as Sakura announced the next idol. However, Ken failed to appear on stage.

"Huh?" Sakura said, looking around for Ken to show up. "Where…where is he? Is he not here?"

**Meanwhile At Some Beach In California**

"Ah, this is the life, isn't it Ken?"

Ken Masters was at the beach with Karin, both relaxing on some lounge chairs.

"Um…I guess so. Uh…tell me again why you invited me out to the beach today? I could have sworn I had somewhere to be…" Ken aid, looking at Karin.

"Nonsense! I just want you to enjoy yourself," Karin said with a grin as she took a sip of her lemonade.

Suddenly, Ken's fiancé, Eliza, came stomping toward them from behind.

"KEN! WHO'S THIS GIRL YOU ARE WITH?" Eliza said in a huff.

Karin sat up and looked at Eliza. "Who the hell are you? Whoever you are, go away, I'm busy spending time with Ken here, you know why? Because we're both rich," Karen said to her in a snooty tone.

The last thing you heard was Eliza's fist colliding with Karin's face.

**An Twenty Minutes Later Back At The Club**

Ken walks onto the stage, where he is met with much applause from the audience.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Guess I kinda lost track of my priorities," Ken said with a smile.

_**End of Introducing Ken**_

* * *

**Time Master**: Haha! Karin got owned in the face by P.M.S. Eliza!

**Karin**: Thut-up and gith me an ithe-pack you loother!

**Sakura**: Man, you sure got whooped!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Introducing Ryu**_

"Well folks, there is only one more person to introduce tonight! The legendary Street Fighter, the lone warrior, the best of the best, the one, the only Ryu!!!" Sakura said excitedly!

The crowds cheered as Sakura announced the final idol.

**Meanwhile Backstage**

Ryu was backstage ready to step out onto the stage, when someone from behind approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Ryu asked as he turned around.

**CRACK!!!**

A mysterious man lobbed Ryu on the head with a baseball bat, knocking him out cold. After dragging Ryu's body and concealing it within the dressing rooms, the man steps out on stage.

**Back On Stage**

Sakura turns around to see the mysterious man instead of Ryu appear on stage.

"Uh…who are you?" Sakura asked.

The man revealed himself to be M. Bison.

"I am M. Bison, feared overlord of the world! I was hired to destroy Ryu and his shoto buddies! Now, prepare to die!" M. Bison said evilly, charging up his psycho power.

"Oh no! We can't have that!" Sakura said.

Just then, all of the Shoto guys stood up and approached M. Bison.

"Don't worry, Sakura, we'll take out the trash," Ken said, cracking his knuckles.

"It's time to show the world that my style is the best!" Dan boasted.

"Die…" Akuma growled to M. Bison.

"This should be fun!" Sean said with a grin.

Before M. Bison could attack, Akuma zooms over to M. bison and performs his Raging Demon on him. After M. Bison dizzily got up from the attack, Sean rolled over to him and knocked him back down, beating him in the face a half dozen times. Dan then came and started taunting him. M. Bison got up angrily and attempted to Psycho Crush Dan, but was intercepted by Ken, who did his hurricane kick on M. Bison's face, sending the warlord to the back of the stage.

"Ugh…this isn't going as planned…" M. Bison said dizzily.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared from behind M. Bison.

He turns around…

**CRAAAAACK!!!**

Ryu's fist collided with M. Bison's face as he did his Dragon Uppercut, sending M. Bison to fly up and crash through the ceiling and out of the building.

All of the Shoto warriors back to the stage.

"Wow, wasn't that awesome folks!!!" Sakura cheered with glee. The audience was in a wild uproar from seeing their idols in action.

**Meanwhile…**

"Dammit!!!! Why why WHY?!?!?" Karin yelled as she watched what happened from the back of the audience.

All in all, despite Karin's attempts to screw everything up, the meeting was a complete success.

_**End of Introducing Ryu**_

**The End!**

* * *

**Time Master**: Wasn't that fun!

**Karin**: I'm not speaking to you…losers…

**Sakura**: Oh, before you go, readers, please review!!!!


End file.
